


Wanna bet?

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shower Sex, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: Thanos was coming. And Loki was the only one who knew what he wanted. So when he didn’t tell the rest of the team, you were furious. Looking for a way to cool down you went for a shower, until Loki found you…
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Wanna bet?

„And what do we have here?“ You heard a smooth voice behind you, making you jump and turn on your feet, covering up your front with your hands.

You were on a mission with the whole crew. Had been for the last 3 weeks. So when you had found this abandoned shower in the basement of the building you were staying in, you had made it your little safe place, where you could be alone for just a few minutes a day.

You had decided on this shower for a reason. You wanted to be alone. Away from the team. Away from your problems. Away from him. Enjoying the silence for just a bit before you had to go back to the mess that was going on at the moment.

“Leave me alone.” You looked him in the eye, turning away from him, reaching for your shampoo. You weren't just angry at him. You were furious. The water that usually had a calming effect on you, doing nothing for your nerves.

“You seem tense.” You heard his voice, coming closer. You laughed mockingly, rolling your eyes, before you began to angrily massage the shampoo into your hair, letting the hot water run down your front.

“Is something the matter?” He asked. You felt him behind you. Almost touching.

“Is something the matter...” You grumbled and turned around, throwing the shampoo bottle to the ground.

“Are you kidding me? You know very well what's the matter.” You mocked him, starring him dead in the eye, ignoring his sculpture like naked body in front of you.

The neutral expression on his face changed, and for one tiny moment you could see his eyes changing, softening, before the mask was back again.

“I have no idea what you mean.” He said bored, his eyes wandering down your naked body.

“Eyes up here Mischief.” You growled, making his gaze snap up to your eyes, a little grin on his face.

“Why didn't you just tell them?” You asked, turning away from him again, stepping under the water.

“And have them mock me? No thank you.”

“They wouldn't mock you. You are the one how could tell them all about his plans. You know almost everything about him. You...”

“I was tortured by him!” He interrupted you loudly, making you turn around again, eyes wide.

“I should be the one to decide when to tell my story.” He pointed at himself.

“Not when the life of the whole universe is at stake.” You said bitterly.

“A universe I don't care about.” He mocked, making you look at him speechless, your body reacting before you could think, slapping his cheek.

Swallowing you looked up at him.

“Loki... I'm sorry.” You stuttered, shaking your head in disbelief as to what you just had done. Never in your life had you been so angry, you slapped someone.

“Why my Kitten... Finally showing it's claws...” He grinned, his eyes looking at you with a hunger.

“Loki...” You said as he stepped closer to you, making you take a step back.

“Loki...” You tried, jumping when you felt the cold tiles on your back, Loki so close in front of you, the water running down his body, making you clench your jaw as you felt his naked chest against yours.

“I still hate you for not telling.” You whispered, before his lips crashed down on yours, his hands on your ass pulling your body against his.

“And I hate you for running away from me like that.” He groaned against your lips, biting your bottom lip, making you gasp.

“We can't do that here.” You moaned, as one of his hands pinched your nipple.

“We just have to be fast.” He whispered against your lips, making you grin.

“You can't do fast.” You raised your left eyebrow at him.

“Is that a challenge I hear?” He asked.

“What if we bet?” You asked back, moaning when his hands wandered in between your legs.

“I'm listening.”

“If it takes you more than 5 minutes to make me cum, you are going to tell them. Everything. No exceptions.”

“And if I do it in under 5 minutes?” He asked, leaning down to kiss your collarbone, while he slowly worked his fingers over your clit.

“You get to keep your secret. And you get to fuck me.”

“Challenge accepted.” He grinned, and you knew in that moment, that you had made a stupid mistake.

His hands seemed to be everywhere, his lips on your neck, kissing, sucking, nibbling their way down, sucking one of your nipples in as his hand kept running lazy circles on your clit. Throwing your head back against the tiles, biting your lip you closed your eyes, trying to concentrate on everything except the pleasure he was giving you.

Loki knew which buttons he had to push. He always had since the very first time you had slept together almost 5 months ago.

“Look at me Kitten...” He grinned against your skin, making you snap your head to look down at him, kneeling in front of you, just when he draw his tongue out, taking one lick through your folds. He pulled one of your legs over his shoulder, and began his magic. There was a reason people called him silvertongue. Sucking on your clit, while his tongue kept exploring you, you felt yourself growing wetter. Your arousal practically running down your thighs.

Humming against you, the vibration of his mouth driving you insane, he entered you with two of his skilled fingers, finding your most sensitive spot immediately, making you bite your lip hard, to keep yourself from moaning out loud.

“I want to hear you kitten.” Loki looked up at you.

“There are people all around this place.” You hissed at him, trying to get some kind of friction as he stopped all of his movements.

“I didn't see you care about that last night.” He smirked, diving in between your legs again, sucking hard on your clit, making you moan out his name, your hands grabbing his raven hair painfully, making him moan against you.

“Cum for me Kitten.” He groaned, his fingers massaging your insides expertly. You tried to ignore the feeling building inside of you. But it was a fight you were willing to lose.

“Loki.... fuck....” You moaned, your thighs shaking around his head, pulling his hair, as you rode out your orgasm, all while he kept holding you steady.

Slowly he got up from his knees, setting your wobbly leg down, kissing you fiercely.

“I win.” He grinned, slapping your ass and turning you around. You felt him line up behind you.

“Congratulations.” You said, looking over your shoulder, grabbing the shower bar to steady yourself when he pushed into you in one hard thrust, his skin slapping against yours.

“Do you think you can cum again?” He asked, bending down, close to your ear, kissing your shoulder, before his hands grabbed both of your boobs and he began to fuck you. Hard. Making you tilt your head back.

“Gods, Loki...” You moaned, closing your eyes, enjoying the sensation of him inside you while the hot water ran over your body. Kneading your breasts, pinching your nipple he groaned.

“Do you like that my kitten?” He asked, each word underlined by a hard thrust, making you grab the shower bar for dear life.

“Faster...” You groaned. His hands left your boobs, grabbing your hips, keeping them still as he thrusted faster. Biting your lip you let your head fall down, feeling your orgasm growing again.

“I'm close...” You sighed. One of his hands left your hips to sneak between your legs, finding your clit. Bending down, his chest to your back, he nibbled on your earlobe, keeping the pace of his hips diving into you, when he began to roll your clit.

“Cum for me.” He whispered against your ear, the sheer pleasure he was giving nearly overwhelming you and you turned your head, moaning against his lips as you came hard, thankful for his arms around you, holding you.

Leaving your lips and standing up right he fucked you through your orgasm, making you moan as he slapped your ass, keeping a punishing pace until you felt him twitch, spilling himself inside of you, making you whimper as he chanted your name.

Both breathing hard you bit your lip as he pulled out of you and you slowly turned around, crossing your arms behind his neck, your body clinging to his as he bed down to kiss you softly.

“I will tell them.” He said quietly, looking down at you with affection.

“You will?” You asked surprised. Loki leaned to grab the shower gel, massaging the peachy foam into your back, as you clang to him.

“We have to stop him. I just... I don't know how to start.” He continued, his eyes closing as he sighed. Bringing your hand up, touching his cheek, he opened them again, fear in his eyes.

“I will help you, Loki. I always will.” You smiled a little, making him breathe out in relief.

“I'm so glad you found me on that roof all those months ago.” Loki smiled.

“Love you too.” You said, burying your head against his chest as he kissed your wet hair.


End file.
